Beauty and the Beast
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: The man was cursed. He was both blessed and cursed since his birth. His name was Kylo Ren. (Fairytale AU;magical land)
1. Buttons and Laces

**A/N:**

 **Fairytale AU: fairy tale setting. Not the same setting of Star Wars. Magical land.**

* * *

He was a monster but he was once a man. He was destined to save the world but he was driven to madness by the mask he had discovered ten years ago. It was a mask of his grandfather. His grandfather was murderer who lusted for power and control and the monster that was once a man followed his grandfather's footsteps. The madness - it was not kind to him. There was no mercy - voices plagued the monster's mind endlessly - nonstop - that it resulted him to wear a mask himself in order to be free from the voices.

The man was cursed.

He was both blessed and cursed since his birth.

His name was Kylo Ren.

* * *

He lived in the First Order Manor sector three and kept himself locked in at all times when he wasn't summoned by his master. The First Order ruled everyone of all nations. All sectors. He was destined to lead the Resistance and over throw the First Order until he lost his mind. The mask he wore had changed him and he turned his back on the prophecy and destroyed the Resistance.

No one had ever seen him without his mask since he was driven to insanity. It was such a long time since anyone had seen his face that everyone had forgotten how he looked.

Rey's thoughts ran wild and she started to ponder about it - about him. She kept shifting from side to side during the whole ride in the carriage. She felt uncomfortable in the dress that she was forced to wear. The dress was extravagant with intricate details and a long train of buttons and lacing. The dress was the color of gold that resembled aged champagne and it was off the shoulder and had long sleeves. The skirt was long and flowing and tight at the bodice. She was suffocated. She couldn't breathe at all. The gown was worth more than herself. There were pearls scattered everywhere on the bodice - it was enough to get portions for everyone in the village.

"Stop fidgeting," General Hux sneered. General Hux was a miserable man, uptight and over compulsive. She had just met him only a few days ago but she already knew his kind.

Rey wanted to stick out her tongue and reply with a witty remark but she refrained herself. She didn't want to make the situation any worse. She remained quiet and desperately tried to be static. Her neglectful caregiver August had sold her off as a servant to Kylo Ren to pay off his debt. She wanted to hate her caregiver - she wanted to be angry but she couldn't. August was a horrible man - he was barely around and never showed her any bit of compassion - but he raised her. He took care of her - he took care of her when no one wanted to. Not even her own parents wanted her. Her parents left her in the nearest village they could find.

"You must be presentable to Kylo Ren," General Hux stated as if he needed to clarify himself to a naive child.

She rolled her eyes and blew hair from her face. She had never worn her hair down before either. She usually kept it up. "I understand that I'm going to be his servant. What I don't understand is why I have to be dressed up as if I'm going to a gala."

General Hux laughed bitterly. "You're a _woman_."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped. She didn't like the way he said it all.

"Are you aware that he has many servants?" a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Well yes - but what does that got to do with -

"Master Ren has enough servants as it is. There's no need for him to have more. He's a man -

"I'm quite aware of that," she said, her tone burning into General Hux's skin.

"And you're a woman," he repeated with a wicked grin.

"Again, I'm quite aware of that."

"You're a woman and you've been sold to a man to serve him. That's merely sugar coating."

Her whole body became red at the realization.

General Hux broke out of laughter. "I'm merely joking."

Rey wanted to punch him.

* * *

General Hux tried to help her out of the carriage but she refuses his offer with ferocity.

"No thank you," she said through gritted teeth.

"How charming of you."

"No, _how charming of you_ ," she shot back. She looked at the ground - there was snow but she didn't care. She leaped down, not caring if her dress would get dirty.

General Hux rolled his eyes. He held out his arm for her.

She looked at his arm blankly.

"I'll escort you to the manor."

"Alright but I prefer not to hold your hand," she doesn't bother to give him any eye contact.

"I'm trying to be civil," General Hux's patience was wearing thin.

"I'm not a child, I can follow you without wandering off."

His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth - "Very well then, have it your way." He puts his cloak over her shoulders and gather her small bag of belongings and led her to the manor.

* * *

She followed behind him, distancing herself from him. Her eyes wandered - taking in her new surroundings. There was snow everywhere - she had never seen so much snow before. Rey was shivering from the cold and from the chill that was running across her spine. She felt as if she was being watched. This place didn't feel safe - it was dark. The trees were tall and towering and she felt as if she was caught in a trap.

The manor felt like a castle to her.

It was grand and intricate - more intricate than her dress. It was made of stone and it set the mood with the darkness of its surroundings. It was old and broken down - she felt as if she wasn't welcomed.

General Hux opened the door for her and led her in. Inside the manor was darker - everything was gray - empty -deteriorating. Her eyes wandered once more until she noticed someone - a man, standing by the window in solitude. He was dressed in black attire and the only bit of color he had was the grey embroidery on his over coat. The man turned around once he sensed them. He had a mask on with silver embellishments - she couldn't help but to find his mask menacing.

Her heart started to race.

This was him - Kylo Ren.

He was even more frightening that what she had imagined.

He approached her then, walking with ease. He walks in a certain way - she couldn't explain it. With each step he took she senses it - the power in him -his strength. She feels him - his glare locking on to her. Rey suddenly felt exposed. Her dress was cut low and exposed a part of her chest. She took a step back but he only gets closer to her - hovering her as is she was his prey. His gloved hand touched her cheek - she shuddered, wanting to move away but she didn't. "Who is this?" he demanded at General Hux. Rey's skin tightened. His voice was deep. Firm.

"This is your new servant, Rey," General Hux responded with respect. Rey could feel General Hux's hostility towards him.

Kylo Ren moved his hand away and turned to General Hux. "Why is she dressed like this? She's a servant," his tone was cold.

"I was given orders -

"She's a servant. What she's wearing is not practical," his voice is hard and condescending.

General Hux inhaled but remained calm. "Forgive me -

"Leave me be with her," he commanded, his fingers are in her hair.

General Hux nodded and obeyed. He handed Rey her bag before he left.

Rey froze in place. "What do you want me to do?" her voice was uneven.

"I want you to take off your dress."

She blinked.

His hands pulled away from her hair. "Go upstairs, the third room on the left has spare servant uniforms. Change promptly and return here for further instructions."

She let out a relieved sigh and immediately nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Rey was in the room, struggling to take off her dress. She couldn't reach her back as much and it was laced and buttoned tight. She wanted to rip off the dress - find a knife and cut it but it was the principles. It was an expensive gown and it was the principles.

She looked around the room and peered outside, desperately looking for a servant to help her but there was no one. It was strange - where were the other servants? Even General Hux confirmed that Kylo Ren had many servants and yet she couldn't find one.

"What's taking you so long?" he asked, pounding on the door. He hated waiting and he was losing his temper with her.

"I-I um, I'm having trouble getting out of my dress," she admitted in a small voice. She had never worn a dress like this and she had no idea how any woman could put up with it.

She hears him contemplate - she hears him pace. "Let me in then. I'll help you."

Blood pumped to her cheeks."Is there someone else - a woman I mean."

"No. I only have two others - one is off visiting her grandchildren and the other is on her honeymoon. Would you want me to get someone else-

"No," she said quickly, opening the door. "It's alright. Can you please help me?" She rather have him help her than another man that she didn't know.

"Very well then," he said firmly, entering the room. She watches him as he took off his gloves.

Rey immediately turned her back to him, avoiding from his stare. She was blushing and she couldn't hide it. She was embarrassed and he knew it and so he unbuttons her dress without a second thought.

He doesn't hesitate. He's 's comfortable and it only made her blush more. She feels him - his fingers on her bare back. Her arms automatically hold up the front of her dress as it became loose. He unlaces her now and she twitched. His fingers are cold as ice and calloused - no man had ever touched her. Her dress was undone but his fingers are still pressed to her skin, slowly running up to her shoulders. He brushes a strand of hair away from her back - there was an unexpected gentleness.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"There," he says unfazed, still standing behind her. His touch lingered on to her. "Get dressed and go downstairs," he shifted back before walking away.

He closes the door for her, allowing her privacy.

Rey pushed her thoughts away and took off her dress. She unraveled her chest bindings and wrapped them again tightly, making sure it was secured in place. She went to the wardrobe and found light gray trousers, an undershirt, and a long sleeved cream colored tunic with slits on the side.

She puts it on - its loose on her and so she grabs the light charcoal scarf and wrapped it around her chest like a harness. She puts on a belt to secure her pants. Rey kicked her shoes off and took out her own shoes from her bag. She puts her hair up in three buns and breathed. "That's better," she said to herself as she rushed down stairs, leaving her bag behind.

* * *

She found him standing in place, waiting for her. Next to him was a male servant. She knew the man was a servant because he was dressed in the same clothes as her. "Rey, this is Finn," Kylo Ren introduced him. Rey blinked - there was something in the way he said her name. Softness. "He will show you around."

Finn gave her a sweet smile and she smiled back too. Finn's smile was contagious - sweet and childlike - she couldn't help but to feel relaxed. "Please to meet you!" he chimed but quieted down the second Kylo Ren looked at him. Finn held his hand out for her with a serious expression on his face.

Rey shook his hand. "Please to meet you."

"Afterwards, you two will clean the kitchen and clean all the windows."

"Yes sir," Finn said, nervously bowing down to him.

Rey twitched but bowed down as well. "Yes sir."

Kylo Ren shook his head slowly. "Rey, you can call me Ren," there was kindness in his voice.

"Yes...Ren," she responded, watching him as he walked away.

* * *

 ** _To be Continued._**

* * *

 **a/n: not the best chapter but the rest will be better :)**


	2. A Calling

**Chapter Two: A Calling**

* * *

There was something unsettling about the manor. Everything was set in monochrome and laced with rich fabrics of lace and velvet. The dining rooms were all set in order, not a hair out of place - it disturbed how everything was perfect - the finest porcelain, the richest wine, and uniform flowers. The strange part of it all was that the manor was lovely but as beautiful as it was, it was lifeless. She felt as if the manor took a piece of her.

There was nothing but drear and gloom.

"And that's the tour of the manor," Finn clasped his hands together, flashing her a smile. "Now let me show you were you will stay." He took outside of the manor and took her to the servants' area. The servants area was like a little village within the land, it was small and quaint - it was similar to her old home but better. The servants' chambers were bigger and were sturdier. "This is where you will stay. What do you think?"

"It's great," she said, looking around. There was a small bed with thick blankets, a small table with two chairs, and a closet with two spare uniforms. The walls were a lighter shade of gray and next to her bed was a little table. On top of the little table were candles and lanterns. On the other side of the room there was a mirror on the wall and another table with a bowl, a pitcher of water, and towels. "It's much better than my home," she admitted.

"Really?" Finn laughed. He couldn't imagine a servant's chamber to be a luxury.

"Yes!" she said as a matter of fact. "It's bigger and I've never had a bed before. I slept in on the floor my whole life."

"Did you sleep on a cot?"

Rey shook her head no and laughed. "I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"Wow - I thought I had it bad."

"What's your story?" she grinned, her eyes beaming in interest.

Finn sat down on the chair, his hands on his knees. Rey sat in the other chair and crouched close to him as if she was a child about to hear a story. "I was raised here in the servant headquarters. I was raised by Mila."

"Mila?"

"She is the oldest female servant. She is a very kind and wise woman. Mila is a grandmother now - she raised me and even Master Ren -

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow. "How old is Master Ren?"

"He's thirty years old now."

"What happen to your parents?"

"I was taken away from them," he explained, his smile faded. "And taken here."

"Why?"

He laughed but he stopped when he saw the puzzled expression on her face. Finn raised his eyebrow. He stared at her but realized she was serious. "Wait -you don't know?"

"About what?"

"First Order customs."

Rey shook her head.

"Surely you must know - they've been ruling for a decade now -

"I know a little but not much - my caretaker August couldn't afford to take to me to school. The things I know - he taught me and I taught myself. And by the time the First Order came to power, I was around nine and was doing odd jobs in secluded towns."

"The First Order takes newborns and raise them here."

"Why do they do that?"

"They take newborns and raise them to be soldiers. So there will be no attachment."

"But you're a servant."

"All of the First Order soldiers were once servants. It's tradition - for the children to be raised as a servant first and to be trained as soldier when they are older. It teaches them to be humble and understand the concept of serving our master -I will be a solider soon in a few months."

"That's so sad," she frowned. She wondered what was it like to be forced into something and never have a chance to find yourself.

He laughed indifferently. "It is what is. I've been prepared for it my whole life -

"But do you want to be a soldier?"

He blinked and thought for a long time. "I don't know," he shrugged. His eyes are on the ground - and for once he was questioning about his life. Ever since he was young he was told what he will be - what he will do - he was trained and disciplined - but he never wondered if he wanted it. It was drilled in his mind for as long as he could remember.

"You should be allowed to be who you want to be," she squeezed his hands.

"What else is there for me? I don't know what I want."

"You should find out," there was passion in her. Life. "You should go find yourself and explore the world -

"I can't," he pulled his hands away from her. He stood up and had his back to her. "If I leave, I will be... killed." He was shaking.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Finn turned around and painted a cheerful grin on his face. "It's okay, I got to meet you. I never had a friend before."

"Neither have I."

He pulled her by the arm. "Come on, we better start our work. There's two kitchens and many windows."

* * *

They cleaned the kitchens together but once they came to their last task of cleaning windows, they separated to get the work done faster. Rey was already exhausted. They had spent five hours cleaning the kitchens and her arms were raw and numb from scrubbing the floors. She exhaled and started to clean the windows. She couldn't complain. Her life was sentenced to be a servant. She wasn't forced to be a soldier or what General Hux joked about. She couldn't say the term - it was too horrible for her to even think about it.

She was a servant - all she had to do was follow instructions and in return she would get three square meals and a roof over her head. That was better than her old life. Before this, she struggled to make ends meet and constantly moved and worried about when her next meal would be.

To her surprise, Rey was thankful.

She had done odd jobs her whole life and the tasks were just as time consuming and labor demanding as her other jobs.

She was actually glad about how the circumstances turned out. She moved and went to her fourth window.

Rey exhaled and wiped the sweat that was beading on her forehead. The windows were tall and she had to use a ladder to reach the high points - however the ladder wasn't tall enough for her to clean the insides of the framed detail. Rey tried to reach it by going on her toes - she steps on her long tunic and fell-

He caught her, Master Ren.

Rey went pale and blinked. He was so fast - she didn't even hear his footsteps. She didn't even know he was around the area. Meekly, she looked up at him and caught the sight of his mask. His head is crooked down - he was looking at her. Her cheeks went red - she can feel it - he was judging her. He was judging her worth and her work ethic. "I'm S-so-ry," she managed to say. Rey felt small. His arms are strong and he was holding her as if she was delicate. As if he was protecting her.

Ren placed her down gently, still faced in her direction. He doesn't say anything, he just looks at her. That only made her intimidated even more - what was he thinking? What was going on in his mind? Was he mad at her or irritated or -

"Thank you, Master Ren," she added quickly, trying to get on his good side.

"I told you to call me Ren," he said firmly. He was amused.

She nodded. "Yes, Ren - thank you - I won't let it happen again -

He walked away before she could finish talking.

Her arms were sore but she kept going.

* * *

She finishes cleaning her share of the windows in three hours. Rey was about to head off to the servant quarters until she realized she had left her bag in the room where she had gotten her uniform. The manor was huge - it was like a maze. "Great," she muttered to herself. She checked every door but nothing.

All the doors looked alike - how did anyone know which room was which? None of the rooms were numbered whatsoever -

She feels something - something pulling her.

Her skin was tightening - a voice was calling out for her.

It was like a pull - a force.

Rey ignored the feeling and proceeded to look for her bag.

She finds her bag and nearly runs to the servant quarters to eat.

* * *

It was night time now but she couldn't sleep. The bed was soft and warm - the most comfortable thing she had ever experienced but she kept tossing. She feels something - that strange force tugging at her skin and bones. There was a voice - a voice calling for her - calling her name. _Rey. Rey. Rey._

Rey shut her eyes and hid her head underneath a pillow, trying to silence the sound.

It was in her mind, she told herself. She shouldn't be afraid - she was safe. There was no one else in her room - even if something had happened, someone will hear her screaming.

 _Rey. Rey._ The voice called out again.

Rey jumped out of the bed and ran in circles until she tired herself out. She crawls back to bed again and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

She's out of her skin - she's surrounded in thick fog -she's dreaming.

Something wasn't right about this dream - she still feels it - the force pulling her again. She feels a tug on her flesh - it's a rough tug - she feels as if her skin is burning.

Rey started to panic. She ran - trying to get out of the fog but the fog was growing, encasing her like a cage. It was getting colder and the fog was taking all the air and then the fog faded before her.

The fog vanished revealing a beautiful blue sky and lush trees - there was a man walking towards her.

"Don't be afraid," the man said. The man was dressed in a light grey suit with a white vest. He was tall with tousled brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. His features were elongated and smooth around the edges. He was handsome - she had never seen anyone like him before. He was different - different in the way he carried himself - there was something familiar about the way he did.

Rey blinked but felt her body ease from his presence. "What is your name?" she asked, taking a step back.

He bowed to her benevolently. She found herself blushing. "My name is Ben," he chuckled at her, his eyes lighting up. There was a certain charm to him - his awareness of his effect on her. His hair is disheveled and messy - his hair was almost at his eyes. "It's finally nice to meet you Rey."

She took another step back and examined him. He looked around her age - nineteen or so. At most twenty years old. "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

Ben laughed softly. There was something about the way he laughed - it was sweet. When he smiled, his dimples became visible and his eyes would brighten. "I've known about you for a while."

"How?"

"You will find out in time," he responded.

She feels a sudden warmth - it felt like the sun. It felt so real. "Is this a dream?" her voice was low.

He looked around and watched pink flowers bloom from the trees. Birds flew past them as a waterfall was slowly appearing in the background. "I suppose it is, does it matter?" he asked calmly. He was unfazed - he was part of this world, she realized.

"Can I wake up?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. You can wake up whenever you want."

"Will you come back when I go back to dream?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to come back," she spat out.

"You can't control that."

"What is this exactly?"

He went closer to her and lifted his hand for her to see. He curled his hand into a fist and blinked several times. "You will have to find out," he said as he uncurled his hand and a red rose appeared.

* * *

 **To be Continued.**


	3. Mentions of a Curse

"This isn't real," she shook her head, refusing the rose.

"I assure you I am quite real," Ben said, making the rose disappear.

"No you're not," she fiercely shook her head at him. "Why are you here?"

"Because you summoned me."

"No I didn't!" she yelled.

"Yes, you did," he said calmly. "I was trapped and you saved me and now I need you to save someone else. Rey, I need you to help break the curse."

She pushed him away and covered her ears. She wanted to get out of the dream but he wasn't letting her. "Shut up!" she screamed. "You're not real -

"This is real Rey," he took her by the hand and put it to his face. Rey blinked wildly - he felt soft - he felt...real. "I'm not going anywhere."

She immediately woke up, pulling herself out of the dream. Rey leaped and splashed water on her face, trying to gather herself. What...what just happened? Was it real - or was it just a dream? It was morning now and so she pushed the thoughts aside and got ready for the day.

She goes to the servants' eating quarters and finds Finn and the others already eating. It was strange seeing fifty servants in the quarters and only a few at the manor. She sits right next to Finn and helped herself to some fruit and bread while Finn was stuffing food into his mouth. "Morn-ing," he said with his mouth full.

"Mor-hing," she said back, imitating him.

He snorted and laughed.

She poured herself a cup of hot pomegranate tea, allowing the heat of the beverage warm her nerves. "So what do we have to do today?" she asked, trying to distract herself.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she raised her eyebrow.

Finn and the others nodded. "Master Ren only calls us when the house needs attending - other than the cooks and servers, he only calls the cleaning and sanitation servants twice a week."

"So what do you guys do when you're not needed?"

"Relax. Explore. Play card games."

Her eyebrows furrowed even more.

"Oh and for the young men like myself we are trained on our free time," he chimed absentmindedly.

"It's kinda strange - that the work load isn't much. Servants in my village are worked to the brim."

"Master Ren is rather independent," an old woman said.

Rey turned around and saw an old woman with curly white hair and blue eyes sat beside them. She was a large but frail woman with a large nose and thin lips.

"How are you sweetie?" the old woman asked Finn. She patted his shoulder as Finn made her a plate.

"Good, Mila - Rey this is the legendary Mila."

Rey shook Mila's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she grinned. So this was the woman that raised all the servants from infancy. "I heard so many stories about you."

"And I heard many pleasant things about you."

"From Finn?" she eyed Finn.

"And Master Ren," Mila said calmly, masking her slyness.

Rey's ears burned. "He- he talks about me?"

Mila nodded, her slyness was out in the open.

"What did he say?"

"I can't say. I'm sworn to privacy."

"He barely knows me though -

"He wants to know you though."

"Mila!" Finn exclaimed laughing. "Stop it with your gossip!"

"I'm old, Finn," the old woman said. "Gossiping is all that I have left. Anyways he told me that he wants Rey to dust the library today after breakfast."

"Dust?" a male servant with wavy blonde hair asked. He had over heard them and couldn't help but to intrude. "James and I just dusted the library yesterday."

"Leo, he's quite aware of it," the old woman smiled to herself.

"That's strange, " Finn scratched his head. "Why would he -

Leo nudged Finn and gave him a look.

Everyone else laughed but Rey didn't. Her cheeks were red now.

* * *

She went to the manor promptly to find the library. She was still unaware of the manor and it took her thirty minutes to find the library. The library was grand - there was nothing but a rainbow of books. There was thousands and thousands of books. The bookshelves were high and that there was a ladder. Rey had never seen so many books before. She walked around, looking for dust but she didn't find any.

She stepped on the ladder and moved up until a book caught her eye. It was a red bounded book with gold letters saying: Adventures of the Unknown. It was such an interesting title that she couldn't resist. Rey pulled out the book and flipped through it.

"How is the book?" a voice called out for her.

Rey was startled and lost her grip again - and fell into his arms again, Master Ren. "I'-m - I'm sorry," she stammered, turning red.

"I didn't mean to startle you," his voice was emotionless, slowly putting her down.

"I'm going to dust the library," she said quickly. She was biting into her lip. She was giving him another bad impression. "I was just -

"Reading."

"Yes," she admitted feebly.

"Well I'm not surprise, this is a library," he said, still looking at her. He took the book from her hands.

Rey quickly picked up the duster. "I'm going to go clean -

"There is no need. Two servants dusted the library yesterday."

"But why did you summon me?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"I want you to keep me company as I read," he said as if it was nothing.

"Oh," she went quiet.

He went to the table and sat on the chair, gesturing for her to sit beside him. She obeyed and did so. "This is my favorite book," he said, gently pushing the book to her. "I'm glad that someone else likes it."

"I never read it - I want to though." Rey looked around in awe. "There's so many books -

"This is a library after all."

She blushed again. "I know it's just that I never been surrounded by so many books. I only managed to get my hands on a few books."

"Such as?"

"Mainly manuals for fixing things and books about philosophy and politics - I never read an adventure book."

"You should, they're a great outlet," he lets out a light laugh.

Rey blinked. His laughter sounded familiar. She stared at him - stared at the darkness of his mask - could it be? "Do you ever take off your mask?" she asked.

"Only when I'm alone in my bedroom."

"How about with your friends? Your leader?"

"No."

"Why is that - if I may ask?" she asked boldly.

"To remain an enigma," his voice is hard and condescending.

Her heart skipped a beat. "How about when you eat though -

"I request people to leave when I eat. And at dinner parties I eat before the party."

"Oh."

"Would you want to see me without my mask?" he sounded amused.

Her lips twitched. She wanted to respond but she was at a lost of words.

"Lock the doors," he instructed.

She doesn't question him and does so. She turned and found him standing in front of her now, his hands were on the rims of his mask. He took off his mask then without a second thought. His hair is dark and he appeared to be thirty years old. Scars laced his face but his eyes - he had Ben's eyes. He looked like an older and darker version of Ben. Rey blinked. She had never seen him before - how did she dream of a younger version of Ren?

She feels it again - a force pulling at her skin.

Ren snickered to himself. His eyes are on her again, his gaze is strong. Piercing.

His stare in unavoidable.

"Don't be afraid," he cupped her chin, leaning close to her.

She moved back. "I'm not."

"I want you to have dinner with me tomorrow tonight."

She didn't want to but she wanted to know more about him. "Yes - Ren."

* * *

When night approached, she immediately fell asleep.

She finds herself in the same dream state as the one she had before but this time, she finds Ben sitting on the grass. A hawk was perched on his shoulder and he was petting the hawk. "You're back," he comments as if she had never left. He stood up, his eyes still on the hawk.

"What are you?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

Ben chuckled to himself, gesturing for the bird to leave. The bird obeyed and flew off. He turned and looked at her with bored eyes. "You already know."

"No I don't," she said. She wanted to punch him.

"I'm surprised, I thought you would try to avoid me for a couple days before talking to me."

"Stop it," she snapped. "Talk to me before I make you," Rey threatened, putting her fists up. "Why do you look like a younger version of Ren?"

"Because I am him. Or rather, I was once him."


	4. Roses

The surroundings of the dream - the waterfall, the soft grass, the tall trees, the animals -became less saturated - fading away. Ben's eyes were on her, flickering calmly. She tried to hit him but he caught her by the wrist, blocking her from striking him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said with indifference, letting go of her wrist. "You're a very impulsive girl," he stated - he sounded like Ren. Condescending."You should overreact once you hear more on what I have to say."

"Go on then," she gritted her teeth.

"Have you heard about me?" he asked, his voice was low.

"About what?" she put her hands down. They were standing a foot apart now.

"About how Kylo Ren came to be."

"Of course I do. Everyone has. Explain yourself - explain how are you are," she demanded.

Ben bit his lip but didn't let his patience slip. "When I was nineteen, I found my grandfather's mask in the ruins of his last battle. It called me and so I took it home with me. And ever since then, the mask kept calling me -haunting me -

"Why didn't you try to destroy the mask? Why didn't you put it back?"

"Because every time I tried, I would get a scar on my body and it gave me pain that you can't imagine. I didn't realize that the mask was cursed until it was too late."

Her skin tightened.

"That is why Ren has the scars on his face," Ben explained.

"Why do you talk as if you and Ren are two different people?"

"Over time, I was driven to madness. The mask had taken over me - consumed me with thoughts and it took over my body," he frowned. He held up his hands and stared at them. "The darkness took over me and who I am - the goodness in me - became a ghost - a prisoner to my body. Kylo Ren isn't me - he's what the mask had turned him into. I've been trapped inside Ren's mind for ten years. I've been trying to regain control but nothing works - I try to talk to him but he doesn't listen," Ben curled his fingers into fists. His eyes were watering. "For ten years I've been watching what Ren has done to people - what my body has done. It's been killing me that I can't stop it. But I think you can save me," he looked at her. "I was trapped in my own body for so long until you came. You pulled me out of his mind and into this dream state- I've haven't spoken to anyone until you -

"How do I save you?" she asked, her body was tensing. She was examining him - wondering if he was an angel requesting for help or a demon manipulating her.

"You have to convince Ren to burn the mask -

"You said he - I mean you -" she paused. It was complicated and she was becoming overwhelmed. "You said that you tried to, Ben," his name flowed from her mouth with ease. "What makes you think I'll be able to convince him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he laughed to himself.

"What's obvious?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"He is attracted to you."

Her cheeks grew hot. "No he isn't - how do you know?"

"Well I am close to him," he chuckled.

"He doesn't like me -

Ben smiled to himself, his eyes brightening. "Believe what you want to believe," he said patiently, going along with what she wanted. He knew that Rey was still skeptical and was in denial but it was understandable.

"Well what makes you think it'll work though? His mother and his uncle had tried to burn the mask but the mask didn't burn at all. Many members of the Resistance tried to before they were wiped out. Nothing can destroy it."

"The mask can only be destroyed by two guidelines - you have to convince him to burn the mask. He has to do it willingly. And two, the mask has to be burned with two people that possess the force. It will work because you and him will both burn the mask," he responded, taking her hand into his. He squeezed her hand. "You have it in you," he answered the thoughts in her mind.

"I don't," she snatched her hand away. "I don't have any abilities -

"Yes you do, I sense it in you. It's been in you all this time but you didn't know it."

"This doesn't make sense - I would have known if I had -

"You weren't aware of it and so you never had access to it," he said gently. "And for this work I will have to teach you -

"How do I know if I can trust you - that you're not a demon -

"Do I look like a demon to you?" he asked softly.

"No but it's probably a trick," she countered. "Like you're able to make things appear - able to go into my dreams -

"You brought me here," he said. "Subconsciously you brought me here." He went on his knees and took her hand. Red roses suddenly appeared everywhere, making Rey take in the scent of sweetness. "I won't do anything to hurt you."

She wanted to pull away but she didn't - she was drawn to the warmness of his eyes, his charm. She found herself becoming calm. "How do I know that you're good? How do I know if burning the mask - that something bad doesn't happen? How do I know that you're not just a figment - that you're not just part of the mask?"

"Because I've been protecting you ever since you arrived. Do you sometimes feel a pull?"

Rey moved back but nodded reluctantly.

"And does that feeling go away throughout the day?"

She nodded again.

"The mask has been calling you - it's in the north wing, on the left - ten rooms down. I've been protecting you - giving you dreams like this instead of nightmares it wants to give you." Ben kissed her hand, sending waves of warmth. He stood up. He plucked a red rose and handed it other.

Rey frowned but accepted the rose. She held it, staring at it in shock.

"You have to believe me, Rey. I am him - I was once him. I am the good in him."

"Is there a way you can prove it to me?"

"When you wake up in the morning, Ren will send you four dozen white roses and in the afternoon he will send you a blue dress. When he has dinner with you he'll tell you the meaning of the color of roses he picked - how they represent every color of you. I know this because I have access to his thoughts."

"That doesn't prove anything."

Ben sighed. He was losing his patience with her. "We'll talk more soon, it's time for you to wake up."

Rey woke up then - to the sound of knocking on her door. She opened the door and found Mila handing her four dozen white roses.

* * *

Word spread fast about the roses and about her being invited to have dinner with Ren. Mila was a gossiper, whatever Ren had told to her in confidence, she spread the words like fire.

"He's quite fond of you," General Hux said coyly as he approached Rey in the hall.

Rey was on her knees, scrubbing the tile floors. She looked up and saw him standing in front of her. He was looking down at her with a smug look. "Can I help you?" she asked, remaining poised.

"Perhaps the idea wasn't so far fetched after all, _servant_."

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken, _General_ ," she put more pressure into scrubbing the dirt on the floor.

"General Hux," Captain Phasma came after him. She was in her armor with a velvet cape swung around her shoulders. She was a tall woman with broad shoulders and carried herself with pride and dignity. "Are you talking to Kylo Ren's pet again?"

"I'm not his pet," Rey bit out the words as she refrained herself.

General Hux and Captain Phasma both laughed.

"You speak so highly of your leader and friend," Rey scoffed and continued to scrub the floor. "There is nothing going on between me and him. I'm only his servant and nothing else."

"Certainly you must be aware that he doesn't treat any of his other servants the way he does with you," Captain Phasma cooed.

"He only calls his servants when he needs the manor to be taken care of," General Hux added. "Other than that he likes to be alone when he doesn't have work - alone from servants - everyone. But since you came, he requests you. He requests you to be with him and only you. Care to explain?"

She became quiet and stopped cleaning.

They laughed at her as they walked away.

* * *

When night came, she returned to her room. She found a wrapped box on top of her bed. Inside the box was a light blue dress. It was a long dress with a modest neckline. It had white loose sleeves that was tight at the wrists and trimmed with dark blue. The bottom of the skirt had blue embroidery - it was a beautiful dress, simple. To her dismay, she put it on - it was much more comfortable than the dress General Hux forced her to wear at least. She was able to breathe. Rey pulled her hair down and brushed it until it shined.

Rey exhaled but went to meet Master Ren. He was already in the dining room, sitting down. He was in his mask still - he had been waiting for her.

"Why did you request me?" she asked the second she closed the door. She walked to him but froze in place when she saw him raise his hand in the air. She heard a locking sound - he had locked the door without moving. Her heart skipped a beat, wondering how powerful he was.

"Sit down," he instructed politely.

She sat on the opposite side of the table. It was a long table and it created distance between them. Rey swallowed hard and looked down, trying to hide her discomfort. There was food on the table waiting for them. She hears something - a sound.

"I like your company," he responded to her answer.

Rey looked up - he had took of his mask now. His eyes are on her and they were darkening by the second. "Thank you for the dress - and the roses," she said quickly. She was stammering - she was nervous.

"You're welcome," Ren smiled slightly. It was rather a smirk than a smile.

She started to eat the second he did. The food was delicious - lemon chicken, honey glazed vegetables, and potatoes but Rey could barely eat. All she could think about was what Hux had told her. She knew several girls in the village that were sold off to be mistresses. Hux's comments were getting to her. "If I may be so bold - why did you give me white roses? You seem like a person to give red roses," she chuckled to herself.

"White roses suit you," Ren responded without a second thought.

"How so?"

"White is every color blended and that means every color suits you. Every color is beautiful on you."

Rey found herself blushing.

Master Ren chuckled to himself. He was amused.

"Do you always have dinner with a servant?" she asked, baiting him. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him.

He took several bites before answering. "No," he said smoothly as if it was nothing. "I only have an interest in you."

"As in what?"

"Perhaps love, I suppose."

Rey gently placed her fork and knife down. She stopped eating. "How do you know it's love you feel for me and not lust?" she was baiting him again. Her tongue was sharp and her mind spoke for her.

Master Ren stopped eating. He stood up and walked towards her. Rey wanted to go away but she didn't. She sat still. She felt his eyes on her but she didn't look at him. She locked her eyes on the wall.

"I'm not that kind of man, if that's what you're insinuating," his voice is hard. His temper was getting to him.

"I didn't say you were," she shot back, her eyes on him. She didn't like it when he intimated her.

"Don't misconstrue my kindness as an ulterior motive," he warned. "If I wanted you out of lust I would have forced myself on you," he was gritting his teeth, his jaw was twitching.

She swallowed hard. "How am I suppose take that?" she snapped, staring at the scars on his face.

"Give me the benefit of the doubt. I will not force myself on you. You don't owe me anything. Don't think of me as a monster. Everyone else already does that."

"I'm sorry -

Ren cupped her cheek. "You're forgiven."

She wanted to swat his hand away but she didn't. She feels him take her by the wrist. He pulled her up and took her to the couch. She sat down beside him and found herself struggling to breathe.

"You have my word. I won't do anything to hurt you. I won't do anything unless you give me consent," his voice was low - there was compassion in his voice. "I have feelings for you but I don't want you to give yourself unless it's by your choice."

She nodded. "What if I don't have any feelings for you? What if I don't return the feelings?" she asked. She could tell he was used to having things given to him.

"Then I'll continue to try to win your affections."

* * *

After dinner she went to sleep and returned to the dream state. She found Ben tending to deer. She looked down and found herself holding the red rose he had given her from the last time.

"Do you believe me?" he asked, his focus was on the animals.

Rey walked to him. She sat down and placed the rose down to help him pick out burrs from the deer's fur. "No," she said smugly. "I still don't believe in any of this - in you or Ren but since I'm stuck with the both of you, I'll try to cope."

Ben sighed but smirked. "Then I will continue to convince you otherwise."

"So why did you give me a red rose?" curiosity got the best of her. "What's the meaning behind it?"

Ben picked the rose and snapped the stem off. Gently, he put the rose in her hair. "Love."

* * *

 **a/n: so heads up will move this to M rating.**


	5. An Invitation

He was kind to her. Ren would have conversations with her and give her gifts. It was strange at first but over time she became comfortable with it and looked forward to seeing him. Despite his exterior and his stoic mannerisms, he was quite charming. Sincere. The servants, the soldiers, the council - everyone - was unsettled by the development.

"He has been courting you," Mila said in almost a warning tone. Everyone in the manor was aware except for Rey.

Rey laughed. "No, we're just friends, nothing more."

Mila raised her eyebrow and frowned to herself. "He has been requesting to see you - asking to see you and you accept," she began warily. Mila knew Rey hadn't been around many people and was being patient with the naive girl. "Master Ren gives you gifts."

"Well I refused at first," Rey said as a matter of factly. "But he insists and I can't say no." That and Rey wanted to keep the items. She had never gotten gifts before. "That would be rude and improper. And the gifts aren't as extravagant as people think," she defended. "He gives me little things - like books from his collection and scraps from old armor. It's not like he's giving me jewelry or anything like that."

"He gives you roses as well, that you accept," Mila reminded her, ignoring Rey's last comment. "He gives you roses every day."

Rey shrugged. "Roses are abundant here -

"Child, do you know what that means?" Mila sighed. She was exasperated on how oblivious Rey was. Rey was in denial and Rey herself didn't even know it. "It's First Order custom. When a man is fond of a woman, he courts her. He gives her gifts and roses according to her personality. He knows you, Rey. He knows you wouldn't be interested in jewelry or perfumes to begin with."

Rey blinked.

"Do you like him?"

Blood pumped to her cheeks. She hadn't thought about it before - him in that way. "No," Rey said firmly, clearing her throat. She doesn't know what to say or what she thinks but the response felt like the right thing to say.

"You must not accept anymore gifts then. You don't want to lead him on."

"If he is courting me - why didn't he say anything?" Rey snapped. She was in disbelief. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea of being courted.

Mila sighed but remained patient. "He is not a very open person. He never has was even when he was a child. He assumed you knew."

Rey blushed deeply. She exhaled and her eyebrows knitted. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"If you don't feel the same, you must not accept a red rose from him. A red rose means undying love and if you accept it, it means you accept his love and you're giving your love to him. It means you two will wed. So far he has been giving you only white roses, so you shouldn't worry."

"Red?" she rasped.

Mila nodded. "Red."

* * *

Master Ren had left to speak to the Council and wouldn't return until several days later. Rey was relieved that he was gone. It gave her some time to think to herself. When night came, she quickly went to bed and went to the dream state.

She sees him - Ben sitting on soft grass with his legs crossed. His eyes were locked on to a book he was reading. His hair is disheveled as ever. Ben looked up at her and smiled brightly. He placed his book down and ran to her. "Rey!" he said fondly, his arms out for her.

"Have you've been courting me?" she demanded, scowling at him.

Ben stopped in place and laughed. "What?"

"I said, have you've been courting me," she bit each word out. She wasn't going to let anyone decide anything for her ever without consulting her again. It was the reason why she was an indentured servant.

"Where is this coming from?" he was still laughing. Her scowl was adorable.

"You gave me a red rose."

"And?"

"And I accepted it," she was blushing hotly now.

"So?" he shrugged to himself, unaware to where this was leading.

Rey couldn't help but to be frustrated. He was always so calm and indifferent. "The custom -

"What about the custom?" Ben shrugged again. While Ren was a lost soul that followed his master for guidance -that followed rules and tradition while Ben was a wild soul. He was an unconventional and free spirit. "I gave you a rose because I wanted to. Me giving you a red rose means nothing if I didn't follow the other procedures. A red rose is just a flower. A plant. No exchange whatsoever."

She isn't satisfied with his answer at all. She expected more. "I feel like you have been courting me."

"I'm not and we aren't," he said smoothly, dragging his words out for her. "Courting is when both partners agree and want to be together."

"It's not always like that," she reminded him. The majority of courting was based on power and roles and gender. Women rarely had a choice in their suitor.

Ben pulled a strand of his hair. Rey watched the strand become a red rose before her. "It should be," he replied simply. He held the rose out for her.

She blinked and stared at the rose with hesitation. Her eyebrows knitted into a confused expression. "Why do you like giving me roses then?" she asked, her eyes on his hopeful face. Rey's face softened, unable to resist his offering. Rey stubbornly took the rose but remained defensive.

"I like giving you roses," he replied as if it was nothing. He gave her a warm smile. "I like seeing your expressions," he mused. Ben enjoyed giving her roses - he enjoyed seeing her stiffen in awkwardness and see her face scrunch up before softening. She looked adorable when she did.

"It feels like you've been courting me," she repeats herself again but in a less bold voice. She stared at the rose in her hand and then at him, his face. His eyes. Rey exhaled. It was frightening. It was disturbing and depressing to see him, this nineteen year old boy - this light and joyful boy and to see Ren - it was tragic. Ren was the older version of Ben and worst, he was someone else. It scares her more that she's grown fond of them while by technicality, they were the same person.

He doesn't say anything.

"Has Ren been courting me?"

"I suppose he is," he said honestly. "But he wouldn't do anything unless you want to."

Rey watched as the rose in her hand died before her, the rich color fading into a charcoal shade. The roses always died whenever one felt disheartened or stressed. "When I'm with him," she began. There was no tone in her to be mistaken as anything romantic. "Sometimes it feels like I'm with you. Sometimes I see you in him, in his smile."

Ben became silent. His skin was pale and his eyes are flickering side to side. It pained him, to be compared to Ren. He was nothing like Ren. He wasn't that person and that person - had made him a stranger to his own body. "When did you start trusting in me?" he asked, changing the subject. "When did you start believing in me and this dream world?"

"When I realized you're the one looking after me."

* * *

The next day, she was summoned by General Hux. She couldn't help but to be nervous. It was her day off and she wondered if she did anything wrong. Rey kept her head held high and went inside his headquarters.

"Hello," she forced a smile, pretending to be civil.

"Hello," he said dryly. Hux saw right through her smile.

"What can I do for you, General?" she asked, shifting side to side.

General Hux handed her a white envelope with a red seal. "Master Ren requested me to give you this."

Rey took the envelope and blinked. "What is this?" she asked.

"An invitation to the annual winter gala. Master Ren requests if you will be his companion for the evening."

She froze in place. Immediately, she shook her head and handed the letter back to him. "No. Tell him I'm flattered but I don't want to go -

"Why not?" Hux frowned.

"I'm not interested in being his -

"You must not refuse him," Hux warned. He glared at her but remained calm.

Rey laughed to herself. "Excuse me?"

"He is your master, Rey," he said in a harsh tone. "You must do whatever he pleases."

"No. No I don't. Other than cleaning and tending the manor, I don't owe him anything."

"Why do you make things so difficult?" General Hux said through gritted teeth. "He is your master, you stubborn girl. You should be grateful that he only wants you to be his date. Other masters would have their way with you," his words burned into her flesh. Rey hated that he was right. "You will go. That is an order."

"That's not his orders," she snapped. She knew Master Ren wouldn't force her. "He only asked," she said smugly.

"Yes but under my orders, you are ordered to attend."

She laughed to herself. "Or what?"

"I'll make sure your friend Finn again. I'll send him off to battle and you'll never see him again."

Her face fell. Finn didn't want to be a solider and the possibility of him getting hurt or dying - she couldn't stand the idea. Rey swallowed hard. "Fine, I'll accept his invitation."

* * *

"He's lying," Ben said to her that night. "He'll say anything to get you to go." They were in the dream state, walking deep into the bright forests, watching as the forests became a beach. Their bare toes met contact with the soft sand. Rey closed her eyes and inhaled the sea air.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "That may be so but I don't want to risk it. Hux is a heartless and bitter man and I can't risk it. I don't want anything to happen to my friend."

Ben frowned but nodded. "You can tell Ren," he reminded.

"What if he gets mad?"

"He always gets mad. It shouldn't be a surprise."

"Yes but I don't want any of my friends to get hurt. It's better for me to do whatever he wants-

"No, not it isn't," Ben emphasized. He took her by the hand and led her to the shore. "You have a choice, Rey. Don't let the others make you believe that you don't. Refuse him," he said with hopeful eyes.

"Yes but I need to get close to him. I need to earn his trust in order to free you."

"At what cost? Your happiness? Your virtue?"

"I will not give him myself if that's what you're insinuating," she answered calmly. "I will only be his friend and nothing more."

"We must begin your training then," he waved his hand and the sea became a flat ground. "You must be trained before being able to break the curse."

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **A/N: to be continued**


	6. The Gala

For the past few days, they have been training. He teachers her magic and combat. He teaches her everything he knew, making her stronger. Faster. Wiser. She's meditating on the grass, her legs crossed and her eyes shut. She's exhaling and inhaling slowly, focusing on nothing but the earth. She was surrounded by glass objects around her, a hand mirror, several small glass ballerina figurines, a glass rose, and a glass dagger.

"Good," Ben said softly, his eyes lowered. He circled her, walking very slowly. "Now focus all your energy on lifting the glass dagger," he instructed.

Rey nodded as her teeth began to grit. She used all her energy, her body was shaking until she sensed the dagger hovering in the air. It felt so strange - levitating things - it felt like she was extended, connected to her body and everything all around her.

"Good. Now lift everything in the air."

She kept her eyes closed and let out a deep breath.

One.

Two-

Three.

Everything was floating in the air and was still.

"Open your eyes now," he whispered.

She obeyed and found him sitting in front of her with heavily eyes. She could feel the weight of his eyelids, the fixation in her in his stare. Her heart began to beat. He had been physically getting closer to her in the past few days. Something was wrong, she sensed. That or maybe he was falling for her. "Do you like me?" she asked almost quietly.

"No," he said with hard eyes. He winced slightly. There was pain in his expression.

Rey nodded. "Good," she whispered. "Then why do you look at me like that?"

"It doesn't matter," his voice was low. Ben stood up and pulled out two swords from the earth. He tossed her a sword and she caught it with ease.

"What will happen the curse is lifted?" she asked. She held the sword but it felt like nothing. She had yearned to ask him the question but her mind was always elsewhere. What she knew was she had to be trained and convince Ren to burn his mask and the mask of his grandfather - that they had to both burn the masks together.

"Ren will die," Ben said solemnly, swallowing the lump in his throat. His eyes are on the grass but all Rey could see was his reflection in her blade.

Her skin tightened. "How about Ren's body - your body?"

"It'll be gone too," his eyes flickered up at her. "Dead."

"And how about you?" she asked, holding on to the sword. The weight of the world was on her shoulders now, crushing her down, crippling her.

"I'll be gone too. My spirit - me, I'll be gone too."

Her heart broke into pieces. Rey shook her head. "I don't want to do this anymore," she threw the sword to the ground, making it turn into shards of glass. "I don't want to kill-

"You won't be killing anyone. You'll be freeing me and him - you'll be freeing the kingdom."

Rey shook her head, her eyes burning, tearing right on the spot. She already had lost so much. "No, I'm not going to go through with it - if I had known - I would never had agreed-

"Rey," he called her name in such a gentle manner. "Please," he begged as he took her hand. He lowered his head so he could be at her level. "Please, Rey, I promise you this is for the good. This is for the kingdom - the people - all the lives that were lost -

Rey broke out in tears. "I don't want to kill."

"You won't be killing, you'll be saving me and him."

"There has to be another way!" she screamed, pushing him away from her. "I care about you," she said. "I care about you and him."

Ben frowned but remained calm. He had accepted this a long time ago. He was desperate to be free now, to be free from his pain. "There is no other way -

"I can change his mind -

"He's too far gone and if you don't do this, I'll continue to be a prisoner in my own body."

"No!" she yelled at him. "Find someone else! I'm not going to hurt him - I'm not going to lose you -

He went on his knees and grasped her hand. His jaw was trembling as his eyes began to turn red. "Please," he rasped. His speech was becoming slurred. "Please, save what's left of my body. I'm tired of being trapped - I'm tired of seeing someone else in my own body - killing people. Let me die. Let me go."

* * *

Before she knew it, it was the night of the annual winter gala. She was given a dress, it was an off the shoulder black satin dress that was trimmed with lace. Her hair was down and curled. When she saw Master Ren by her door, she couldn't help but to run to him.

"I missed you," she admitted, attempting to to justify her behavior. She hadn't seen him in days and knowing the truth about what will happen when the curse was lifted, she missed him more than she had known.

Ren chuckled to himself and held out his hand for her. "I missed you too. You look beautiful," he mused, putting tiny white flowers in her hair. He was dressed in a lighter shade of charcoal, covered by his mask as always.

She took his hand willingly and let him take her to the ballroom. For once a room was bright and warm. The servants had put new wallpaper and ornaments - put new tiles as well. There were grand shimmering chandeliers, walls of gold and champagne, red velvet curtains, and beautiful painted white and dark gold tiles. The curtains were wrapped up in tassels, letting the star filled sky shine. There were flowers everywhere, flowers of neutral colors of white and pink and red. There was tables of food - trays of fresh fruit, rolls, and other assortments of meat and soups.

Everyone was dressed in regal clothing, even the servants and soldiers. Rey had never seen so many members of the First Order before. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on Ren. She was nervous, everyone was staring at her. At them. Together.

They were judging her, thinking nothing of cruel thoughts.

"You are beautiful," he leaned and whispered into her ear. "Don't pay any attention to them."

Before she could say anything, they led her into a dance. A waltz. "I don't know how to dance," she murmured nervously. Her eyes went back and forth, studying the others.

"It's okay, let me lead you, then," he said as he guided her.

* * *

She barely ate at the gala. Ren sensed something was off with her and so he lead her to the balcony. They were alone with only the sky and stars as their witness. "Do you enjoy these events?" she asked him as they sat down on the ledge.

"No," he said without any emotion.

Rey frowned to herself. She wanted to see his face. She wanted to see his eyes, his scar, his mouth.

"People judge you and you can never be accepted. You can never get anyone's approval," he went on. "That's why I like being alone."

She laughed to herself weakly. "It's better to be alone than to be left alone." She feels it, his loneliness. She feels him holding on to her but also, her holding on to him. He was a man that didn't understand the concept of personal space - he was hovering her. He was a man that had everything given to him on a silver platter. It must have been difficult for him to go by her wishes.

"You have me. You'll never be alone," he said, softness in his tone.

She couldn't help but to smile. No one has ever said that to her before. Her fingers interlocked with his - and she realized then, that she had been holding his hand the whole time.

"You're free, Rey," he moved his hand away from her.

"What?"

"You're free," he repeated. He had been contemplating over this for such a long time that the words flowed together. "You're no longer my servant - you're free now. You're free to leave this castle."

"Was it something I've done wrong?" she asked.

"No," he sounded amused. She wanted his mask off so she could see what he was feeling. "I care about you too much to have you be locked up and take orders from anyone. I don't want you to be an indentured servant any longer. I want you to be free."

Her throat began to burn. "I want to stay with you," she said, meaning every word. She stared at him, the man she had grown to love. He was her friend.

There was a long silence.

"Why do you?" he asked in almost a demanding tone. He sounded angry. Conflicted.

"I don't know," she whispered. She felt like crying. "Can we go somewhere in private and talk?" she asked. "Can we go to your chambers?"

* * *

The second he locked the door, she spoke to him. "Please, take off your mask - I want to see you," she breathed. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

Kylo took off his mask without a second thought. He felt comfortable showing himself to her. He placed his mask on the table. His scars were longer than what she had remembered, deeper. There were fresh dark bruises and scars on his face, sunken into his cheeks, into his temples.

Rey went close to him and touched his cheek. "What happened to you?" she asked, her heart was beating. He looked so pale. So lost. So weak. What had happened when he was gone?

"Nothing," he murmured, his eyes faltering. He was hiding something and she knew it.

"Your master has done this to you, hasn't he?" she asked.

Kylo moved away from her but his movements spoke for him. "There is an uprising, a new formation of the Resistance and I couldn't kill the leader," he admitted.

"Why couldn't you?"

"My weakness it has been getting stronger. Haunts me when I'm awake."

She knew he was talking about Ben. Now and then, Ben spoke to him when Ren was awake, in his mind. And Ben spoke to her when she was asleep and in her dreams. She grabbed him by the hand, pulling herself close to him. "Why are you setting me free?"

"I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. Ever since the first time we had dinner together -

"I know you won't do anything to me." She caressed his cheek and watched him shudder slightly in adoration. She doesn't want to let him go.

"You're not safe here," he added. "The more you're around me, the more you're likely to be put in danger."

"I know but I don't care." She knew that if there was an attack she would be the first target. She was the only person Ren had.

"Why do you want to stay with me?"

Rey kissed him on his lips and pulled away slowly. "I love you," the words slipped out, surprising the both of them.

"Why do you love me?" he asked taking a step back. He was frowning. Confused. Tortured.

"You're kind to me. You respect me. You're not a monster."

Ren blinked, his face softening. No one has ever said that to him. "You don't have to love me."

"I do love you," she admitted. She didn't want to kill him. She loved him. Rey went on her toes and kissed him again. "Why do you love me?" her voice was low.

"You're not afraid of me. You see me for who I really am. You are kind to me - you are genuine. You're not afraid to speak your mind and I trust you. I know you'll never betray me. You're the only person I can talk to - that makes me feel human," Ren placed his hand on her and kissed her this time, kissing her very lightly.

They shut their eyes and pressed their faces against each other, breathing into each other. They kissed each other deeply, his hands holding her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He laid her down on his mattress and let her fingers run into his dark hair.

"What if I didn't love you?" she asked as he crawled on top of her. "Would you force yourself -

"No," he meant it. "I would spend the rest of my days as your friend then. I rather have that than to never be around you."

"I want to be with you," she whispered, kissing his scar. She kissed each scar on his face tenderly. She kissed every inch of it, every bruise. She could taste his pain, his torment. He was a lost soul, always looking for someone's approval. His hands are in her hair now, tugging slightly on her curls in fascination.

She hears nothing but ruffled fabric and their breathing.

His fingers were on her sleeves. "Can I?" he murmured, his voice was hoarse.

Rey nodded.

He pulled on her clothing until she was bare underneath him. She tugged his clothing and let her hands run on every scar of his. There were scars everywhere - on his shoulders, his back, his chest. He had more scars on his body and she couldn't help but to sympathize him. "Why do you want me when I look like this?"

"You're handsome to me no matter what."

"No, no I'm not," his voice was shaky. He was insecure. He had been treated as if he was an animal that he believed it.

"Yes, you are handsome," she said confidently as kissed his shoulders.

"I'm ugly."

"You're not ugly," she let her lips run on his neck. "You're not a monster. You're not a beast."

"What am I then?" his eyes lowered as he moaned.

"You are human." She paused and stared into his eyes. Ben. It was strange knowing the both of them and know that they were halves of one person. Ben was the light and Kylo Ren was the dark. "And you're loved."

Kylo smiled and kissed her neck, calming her as he made his way down to her breast. He froze in place and his hand began to shake.

"Ren are you okay?" she asked, her skin tightening. His eyes, they were lightening.

Kylo exhaled several times but his hand kept on shaking. "You will not touch her," he growled. He sounded like Ben - Ben. Ben was using all his will to take control of his once body. "You will not touch her," he said again. More bruises appeared before her, appearing on his face and hands. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Ben, stop it!" she screamed. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

He sheepishly looked at her and just like that, Ben was gone. Kylo collapsed on to her. He was unconscious. She held on to him and stroked his hair. She was panicking - but she hears him breathing. Her body relaxed slightly but only a little. She was terrified. She didn't know Ben could do that - she didn't know he would even do something so horrible.

* * *

"What happened?" Kylo asked. He found himself resting on her lap.

They were fully clothed. "You had a bad dream," she said. Rey didn't know what else to say. She yawned. It was late at night and she had been up, making sure he was alright. "Are you alright?"

"Alright as I'll ever be," he sighed, resting his cheek on her.

"What did you dream about?"

"I had a dream that someone was taking over me, suffocating me. Bruising, constricting me from breathing."

"Do you get that dream often?"

"Yes. Too often," his eyes lowered.

"Do you know the reason for those dreams?"

"Can we talk about them tomorrow, I want to sleep," he yawned.

Rey nodded and the went underneath his covers. She placed her head on his chest and reluctantly, she forced herself to sleep. She didn't want to see Ben but she knew she had to. She had to know what had just happened.

* * *

When she went to the dream state, she was surrounded by hundreds of red roses. Ben was there, dressed in a long white sleeved shirt and brown trousers. He had been waiting for her. He was waiting for her with guilty eyes.

"What the hell was that?" she snapped. She pushed him to the ground. "What the hell are you? Are you a demon?"

"I'm not a demon!" he lost his temper. "I was only trying to protect you," he said calmly. Ben stood up and blocked her from striking him.

"I don't need you to protect me -

"He was going to sleep with you -

"I wanted him to!" she screamed at him. "Women can choose to sleep with someone, if you aren't aware. You have no right to hurt him -

"I should be allowed to do whatever I want with my body -

"He's still part of you!" she shouted. "He didn't steal anything from you. The curse split you in half. It didn't make you into two separate beings. The mask has turned him into this. He didn't choose this fate either."

"He kills people -

"He does it because he's afraid. He's afraid of his master."

Ben pulled up his shirt sleeve and looked at his bare arm. His skin looked like broken glass that was on the verge of shattering.

"What happened?" she stammered, staring at his arm.

"I never done that before, take control of my body," he blinked and stared at his arm. He was turning white as the cracks on his arm was growing.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know," he said as his arm began to fade.

* * *

 **to be continued**


	7. Broken Mirror

**Chapter Seven: Broken Mirror**

* * *

He was like shattering glass - Ben. The cracks on his arm was spreading.

"What's going on?" she asked, her heart was rapidly beating.

"I'm losing my form," he breathed as he trembled to the ground. "I'm disappearing - I-I have to conserve my energy."

The world that she had known for some time now, the enchanted forest, faded away before her. It was dark now - they were surrounded by darkness. It was pitch black and they were on the floor now, the only source of light was a glowing red rose that was hovering in the air. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben and held him tightly. He was trembling, his eyes flicking side to side. He was struggling to breathe.

"This is how this place really looks like," he murmured at her lowly. "This is my prison. It has been for many years now," tears were streaming from his eyes.

She shivered from the cold. Rey tore a long piece of her dress and wrapped it around him like a shawl, attempting to keep him warm. It was so freezing - she could see their breaths. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to give you paradise," he whispered. There was pain in his tone.

Her eyes lowered. "Show me how you really look like," she said firmly.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I said show me how you really look like," Rey said again. "You hid the true appearance of this place. You must be hiding your appearance as well for all I know."

Ben frowned but nodded. His body glowed for a moment, scars laced his face then. He still looked her age, twenty years old. He still looked the same just with scars. "You look fine as it is. I don't know why you would hide your appearance from me."

"Insecurity, I suppose."

"You and your other half aren't so different after all," Rey stated, touching his cheek. She looked up and stared at the glowing red rose. Petals were falling before them, landing on her hair. "What is this?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," she snapped, staring at his faded arm. "You're breaking apart as it is, don't lie to me."

"My life," he frowned. "I'm dying, Rey."

"You shouldn't have done that," she yelled. She was so scared that she was screaming, trying to keep herself strong. "Why did you control Ren?"

"Sleeping with him will only complicate things. Rey, that's still my body. That's still me and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to have my body like that - not my own - at a scarred state."

She shook her head at him. "It's more than that."

Ben bit his lip. "I...I don't want you to have me at that state - with that side of me. I want you to have this side of me, Ben. I would care for you, be sincere - he wouldn't. He would ruin you. Don't say he wouldn't because I am still."

"You love me." She found herself shaking her head. She shouldn't be surprise. Ben and Kylo were the same person, split in half.

"Isn't is obvious?" he asked weakly. He placed his head on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she whispered, her throat was burning. He felt so light against her. He was breaking.

"I didn't want to make things complicated. I already knew from the beginning that I was going to die."

Rey became silent.

"I didn't want you to love Kylo either for that same reason."

It all made sense now - how Ben was so worried she would give herself to Kylo.

The cracks was spreading to his face now - he looked like a shattered mirror.

Rey squeezed his hand. She doesn't know how she feels about him but he was part of Kylo. She was fond of the both of them, both sides of Ben. "What will happen to Kylo?"

Ben sighed. "I don't know."

"There's more to your reasoning," her eyes were locked on to him. "Tell me."

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same about me. I was afraid you wouldn't love me."

Rey felt tears stain her cheeks. "Ben -

"Please don't say another word - I want to tell you something before it's too late," he heaved. His jaw was twitching - he was losing his form. "I love you Rey."

 _I love you Rey._

 _I love...you._

His words lingered as he physically broke into pieces. He broke like pieces of glass, shattering before her. What was once Ben was now shards of glass - pieces of a broken mirror, on her lap. Rey cried silently. She looked up - the glowing rose, it was dimming. It was dying as well. Rey looked down and was about to touch the glass pieces on her lap - the glass became dead crimson rose petals before her.

 _I love you... Rey._

 _I love you._

The words kept echoing until the light of the rose died out, leaving her in the dark.

 _I love you, Rey._

 _Rey._

 _I love you._

* * *

She woke up the next morning in Kylo's bed. He wasn't there.

Next to her was a pile of red rose petals.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	8. The Beast

**Chapter Eight: The Beast**

* * *

Rey got out of bed immediately and searched around. "Ren," she called out. "Ren -

"Yes?" he said as he entered the room. He was fixing the sleeves of his clothing. His hair was a bit wet, he had just bathed. It was morning now but there was barely any sunlight.

She sighed to herself in relief but the moment of happiness vanished. His eyes - they were darker. He didn't have Ben's eyes anymore. Ben was gone. The remnants of Ben that clung on to Kylo was gone. Rey frowned, her hands curling into weak fists.

"What's wrong?" Kylo asked, hovering closer to her. His eyes are darker, sinister almost. His voice was deeper now and he spoke to her in a predator manner.

Instinctively, she took a step back. Something in him had changed - Ben was gone and so was the bit of goodness that lingered. "The rose petals," she began. "Why are they here -

"For you," he answered smoothly, his hand on her cheek. An offset smile crept on his face, his eyes locking onto hers as if she was his prey.

"Are you alright?" Rey asked as if nothing had changed. "You don't seem like yourself today."

Ren shifted his weight from side to side, his gaze unwavering. "I never felt so great in my life," he murmured, breathing on to her ear. He was like an animal. She could barely recognize him.

She could sense it, his lips curving into a crooked smile as his eyes traveled down. "I better go to the servants' chambers," she said smoothly, brushing off his words. "They must be looking for me."

Ren frowned but he nodded. "You must go then," he said, cracks began to appear across his cheek.

* * *

He's different - Kylo. He's losing more of his mind since Ben had died - he's losing his sanity. Becoming more animal in his movements and tone. Rey doesn't feel safe near him anymore but she accepts his company still. She still accepts him.

Ben was gone and Kylo was following the same fate.

Kylo was dying, in the most painful way.

Slowly.

Becoming more beast than human.

There's more pain in him now, madness.

Misery.

Anger.

But Rey, she doesn't let herself watch him wither and do nothing. Days and days pass but she doesn't give up. She spends her free time searching through books for a cure, frequently recalling to her training with Ben.

"The mask is consuming him, he's dying," Mila observed. She found Rey in the middle of the night in the library. Rey was on the ground, surrounded by a hundred books. "There's nothing you can do." She had been observing Rey for some time now, putting two and two together. Rey and Kylo were connected, they had been for a while. Rey was a private person and she had yet to tell anyone about anything but nothing went passed Mila.

"If we can just burn the mask -

"Child, everyone has tried for years," Mila exhaled slowly. There was sadness in her. She looked as if she was a mother who had lost her child. "He's been gone for some time now." She remembers raising Ben - how he used to run to her arms. Mila recalls the brightness in his smile, the eagerness in his soul. His virtue.

"I'm not going to give up," Rey said, refraining herself from falling apart.

Mila smiled weakly. "You're such a hopeful girl. You have too much hope in you. You have enough for everyone in the manor."

"It's better to have hope than to have nothing," Rey murmured. She pulled out more books.

"I used to have hope but it's been ten years. You have to face reality, child - but for a moment at the gala, I did have hope."

Rey raised her eyebrow and looked at Mila.

"At the gala, he was so happy. He was almost the person he used to be that night. You made him happy."

Rey's eyes lowered.

"I don't know what happened after that night but I know it's not your fault. No one's to blame," Mila said as she stopped Rey from grabbing another book. "You love him, don't you?" Mila asked slowly.

"I do," Rey admitted, exhaling.

Mila smiled to herself. "You should tell him that."

"I already told Master Ren -

"No, I mean Ben."

* * *

Every night for the past week, she's been trying to go back to the dream state but she couldn't.

It was gone.

She was losing her faith now. Her hope.

Nightmares plagued her dreams of what will to come for Kylo along with memories of Ben dying in front of her.

Voices haunted her, calling for her. The mask of his grandfather was calling her, tempting her to follow the same fate of madness.

Rey tried to fight it but the pull, it was strong. The force was stronger than anything she had experienced. She finds herself in the middle of the night going to the mask; the mask of Anakin Skywalker. She tries to resist but she couldn't. Her body was caught in a trance.

The room was dark but she had a lantern as her source of light.

She had never seen the mask before. It was more beaten than what she was told. The mask was faded and disfigured, melted at every curve. She could sense a dark presence in the mask.

Her heart skipped a beat.

 _Rey, Rey._ The mask called out. She shook her head and tried to walk away but she had lost control of her body. She held out her hand to touch the mask-

"What are you doing here?" a voice growled.

Rey turned around and found Ren standing in front of her. His face was bare, revealing the scars on his face. She took a step back but he took a step closer to her.

"I -I -

"Did I tell you that you can be here?" Master Ren demanded as his jaw twitched. "GET OUT!" he screamed. His body was shaking and layers of skin was peeling from his cheek. There were more scars now - she could barely recognize him.

"NO!" she shouted back. "Don't you dare talk to me like that," she snapped.

His hands tightened into fists as he gritted his teeth. "How dare you disrespect me. You are my servant and I'm your master. You will do what you are told," his tone was hard, lingering onto her skin. "Go before I change my mind," he warned. "I'm giving you mercy. Run before I lose my temper."

She scowled at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"GO!"

"NO!"

Ren punched a hole through the wall. "Get out!"

Rey's heart skipped a beat but remained still.

He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the floor. He went on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head.

She struggled to move but she puts up a fight, attempting to push him off of her. "What are you doing?" she screamed at him.

He tightened his grip on her. Ren lowered himself to her face, leaving only an inch of space. He smiled crookedly at her.

"Get off of me!" she demanded. She kicked him but he remained unfazed. "Get off of me!" she screamed again. "Get off!"

Master Ren blinked and froze in place in horror. He immediately got off of her and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry," his voice broke out. "I-I don't know what came over me." He hastily went to the corner of the room and sat on the floor. He violently sank his nails into his face, scarring himself. He was screaming in place as he started to bleed. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

Her eyes began to water at the sight. He was mutilating himself right in front of her. "Ren," she whispered, going to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, attempting to calm him. "Please stop," she pulled his hands away from his face. Blood was trickling down to his throat. "You're hurting yourself," she responded weakly. His blood was on her hands.

"I-I can't," Ren stammered. "I'm in so much pain," he breathed, frantically shaking his head. "I want to be free from this pain."

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew what she had to do. They had to burn the masks - both of them. They had to burn them and he was going to die because of it. "What if I told you that there's a way to free your pain?" she asked, looking into his eyes. She frowned. He was suffering and she didn't want him to suffer any longer.

"I'll do anything."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow.

Kylo nodded. "I trust you."

* * *

 **a/n: to be continued**


	9. Beauty

**Chapter Nine: Beauty**

* * *

She tells them everything, Mila and Finn - about Ben, the dream state, and what was happening to Master Ren.

"Is there another way we can save him?" Finn asked as he paced in circles in Rey's chambers.

"I've been looking for a cure for two weeks now," Rey's voice was low. She sounded torn. "There is nothing else there."

Finn stopped pacing. "Of course there is something!" he said, attempting to bring back the hope and will in her. It was tragic to see her give up like that. "There is always something Rey! We can't give up."

Mila placed her hand on Finn's shoulder, settling his emotions. "Finn, she is not giving up. She is setting him free."

He shook his head defiantly. "It sounds like she's letting him go to me," he said.

"I love him enough to let him go," Rey said in a hard tone, not bothering to look at Finn. She wasn't going to continue to justify her reason. Rey wasn't giving up. She was being brave. She spent endless nights searching for a cure through books and through different fortune tellers. She had witness Ben die and was still witnessing Master Ren lose his mind. She loved Ren enough to end him of his misery instead of letting him continue to slowly die. Letting him die naturally was weakness. Sparing him was strength. Courage.

Love.

* * *

She also told Ren of his fate. He accepted it willingly but also in grief. He was afraid to die, afraid to lose her but he knew it was for the best. He lives his outnumbered days in peace. He goes around without his mask now for his scars to be seen. Ren's face was completely disfigured. There was barely any flesh on his face now, only layers of exposed tissues and scars. He disobeys his Master, and does whatever he can to help the civilians - to make amends. He secretly gives everything to the servants and his loyal soldiers.

Everyone knew he was dying accept for the First Order.

Only the servants and trusted soldiers knew.

Rey felt it was better that way, to let Ren die in peace.

Every night for the past week, she has been comforting him when he sleeps. It was innocent. Pure. She only sleeps beside him and nothing else. Doing anything else would only make it harder for the both of them.

"I love you, Ren," she whispered to him one night.

Ren looked at her and opened his mouth but nothing came out. His eyes furrowed but he tried to speak again but only muttering came out. Rey's eyes lowered. Kylo couldn't speak anymore but she knew by his face that he still understood her and if he could, he would say it back.

* * *

"When will you two burn the masks?" Finn asked the next morning. They were along together, scrubbing the kitchen tiles.

"Tomorrow at twilight," she breathed but continued to clean. She was covered in dirty and residue but Rey didn't care. "I wanted to do it earlier but I had to wait for a certain day," she explained.

"We'll be there," Finn said quickly, smiling slightly. "Mila and I will be there along with the others."

"It would have been better if Ren and I never met," she mumbled sadly. Rey was trying so hard to be strong but she was tired. She was losing the same friend again.

"Don't say that," Finn said. "If you two never met, he would have remained in the same state. But now he's going to be free."

Rey stopped scrubbing and kicked the bucket away from her. "I wished my caregiver August never sold me away," she muttered. She was about to curse and scream until she paused and thought hard. "Why was August in debt to Master Ren? What did he steal exactly?" August never had a chance to explain. Once he came back, he sold her off right away. But Rey knew he stole something valuable. Every time his business was doing poorly, August would steal things and sell them to the black market.

"He attempted to steal red roses."

She raised her eyebrow. "What? I've been an indentured servant for the sake of measly plants?" she couldn't help but to laugh. "I thought August stole jewels or valuable weaponry." August always did.

Finn shook his head. "Roses around the manor are very valuable -

"But roses are abundant here -

"Yes but the red roses that are grown here are worth more than jewels," he breathed, exasperated by how little she knew. Rey had been here for some time now but Finn reminded himself that even then she was still kept and locked from the outside world. "They are rare and valuable. They signify everlasting love."

Rey blinked and remembered what Mila had told her long ago.

 _"You must not accept anymore gifts then. You don't want to lead him on," Mila warned._

 _"If he is courting me - why didn't he say anything?" Rey snapped. She was in disbelief. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea of being courted._

 _Mila sighed but remained patient. "He is not a very open person. He never has was even when he was a child. He assumed you knew."_

 _Rey blushed deeply. She exhaled and her eyebrows knitted. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"_

 _"If you don't feel the same, you must not accept a red rose from him. A red rose means undying love and if you accept it, it means you accept his love and you're giving your love to him. It means you two will wed. So far he has been giving you only white roses, so you shouldn't worry."_

 _"Red?" she rasped._

 _Mila nodded. "Red."_

Rey's mind began to run wild. "I have to go," she said as she ran to the forests to be alone.

* * *

Master Ren had been cursed ten years ago but no one knew the cure for the curse.

No one knew who and what caused the cursed.

Rey meditates then and began to focus. To think. To trace the what stemmed the curse.

Before there was Darth Vader, there was Anakin Skywalker.

He was once a great mean. Anakin was a warrior, a fighter, a leader. He lead victory and brought honor to the kingdom until he had lost way. Anakin had chosen the dark side but was torn to his old allegiance to the light. The mask, it was more than to keep him alive and for him to remain an enigma, it kept him from returning to the light, split his mind into two. It had kept him a stranger to the man he was once before, just like Master Ren.

Many people assumed it was the ghost of Anakin that cursed the mask but Rey felt otherwise.

Anakin redeemed himself before his death and was freed from the monster he became.

But what saved him?

His son saved him. His son's love. His son's resilience, strength.

But Rey, she loved Ren - then why didn't her love save him? She declared her love to him at the gala - why didn't it save him? She meant every word of it - every single word - Rey stopped and exhaled. She knew that the curse was more complicated than what it once was years ago. Snoke had done something to the mask, intensified the darkness.

What was different?

 _"You love him, don't you?" Mila asked slowly._

 _"I do," Rey admitted, exhaling._

 _Mila smiled to herself. "You should tell him that."_

 _"I already told Master Ren -_

 _"No, I mean Ben."_

Rey's eyes shot wide open. She knew now what was different. Luke loved his father for who he used to be - who he truly was. Rey hadn't admitted her love to who Ren really was, Ben.

* * *

But will saying that she loved him - do anything?

It seemed like a foolish hope.

Only hope.

But that was all Rey had. She had nothing else to lose.

She has Ren resting on her lap, her fingers running through his hair. Tomorrow was the end of him. Ren was quiet, struggling to breathe. He couldn't speak anymore and could barely move. "Tomorrow, I want you to give me a red rose," she said each word carefully. He was losing the ability to comprehend now. "I want something to remember you by."

Ren didn't answer but nodded before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Twilight came before they knew it. They went deep into the forests until they were far from the manor. Mila and Finn along with the rest of the household, followed them behind. All were wary and were afraid that Rey wouldn't be able to break the curse. Many had tried in the past decade but all had failed.

It was snowing, adding more layers of snow beneath their feet and covering everyone's heads like crystals.

Rey placed both helmets on the ground. She gestured for Ren to sit and wait as she went to retrieve firewood.

The servants watched quietly, examining the two.

Minutes later, she returned with piles of wood. She threw them on the snow covered ground and with rocks, she began to make fire. As she waited for the fire to grow, Ren tapped her back and handed her a red rose. He gave her a small bittersweet smile.

Rey smiled and took the rose excitedly. "Thank you. I love you Kylo. And I love you Ben. I love both sides of you - I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life - go wherever you go," she said, barely breathing.

To her surprise, he doesn't smile. He stood there in place and looked at her with disheartened eyes.

Her eyes lowered but she pushed her feelings aside. Rey tucked the rose underneath the scarf that was wrapped around her body.

They proceeded and performed several rituals that Ben had taught her. Once they had completed them and twilight approached, they both dropped the masks into the fire at the same time. They held their hands in the air, moving the flames to burn the mask, using their will and power to fight the darkness of both masks. They stood in place and concentrated, watching the masks melt and wither into ember.

Kylo lost control and collapsed to the ground then. He was shaking now, curling up into a ball. Rey looked back and saw him begin to shatter like glass. She shut her eyes tightly, blocking the tears from falling and continued to burn both masks on her own.

She doesn't look back at him. If she did, she would surely stop and the curse will still be around, looking for its next victim. She locks her gaze to the fire - to the masks. She keeps going. She doesn't want him to suffer any longer or anyone to have the same fate.

Ash and ember began to fill the air, mixing along with snowflakes, turning the sky into gray.

She was breathing in smoke but she pushed it aside and kept going. The masks were half burned -she had to finish them off. The fire was dying out - "I need more firewood!" she screamed, calling out to the servants. "Quick!" she demanded.

Two servants, Leo and James came running and threw wood into the fire. They moved several inches back, giving her space.

Don't look at Ren, she told herself. She was trembling now but kept her hands in the air, destroying the masks. Her body was giving out. Burning the masks was taking so much life in her, draining her into a pulp. Red smoke was being released from both masks as her chest began to restrict.

Rey turned around and found shards of broken glass on the snow.

Ren was gone.

She looked around and saw the servants were pale from shock.

Her heart stopped beating. Tears escaped her but she swallowed hard and went on until the masks were completely gone. Until the red smoke was gone along with the fire.

Rey immediately fell to the ground and tried to fight the tears but she couldn't. Tears ran down her eyes but she remained quiet, her fingers quickly picked up a few shards of glass. She held on to them, grasping them - attempting to bring him back. The shards sliced into her skin. Blood trickled down and stained the snow.

"Rey," Mila hugged her tightly but was sobbing as well. The others were surrounding her, looking at her in sympathy. "He's free now -

She still clutched on to the shards of glass. "I thought - I thought maybe loving him could save him -

"You did save him. No one can hurt him now."

Rey shook her head. "I want to be left alone."

Mila nodded. "Come along now," she gestured for everyone to follow her.

* * *

Shards of glass, all of it, was in her hands, cutting into her skin. She was bleeding now but she was too numb to notice. She was still on the ground - she was freezing but she was unaware of it - unaware of everything else around her. "You're still here," she murmured to herself. He was still here...the shattered pieces. When Ben died he became glass and then roses petals and eventually withered into nothing. "You're still alive."

Rey wasn't going to give up. There was still a chance to save him.

"I will save you," she whispered, placing the shattered remains onto the snow covered ground. "I promise."

She looked up - the sun was about to set. Rey took out the rose. The second she took it out, all the petals began to fall, landing on the glass. She was about to pick up the petals but the petals absorbed into the glass. The glass began to glow.

Rey blinked and immediately stood up. She was about to open her mouth until she discovered rose petals on her shoulders. Red rose petals were falling from the sky. She looked down and found a man standing in front of her.

He was dressed in pure white. He looked to be thirty or so, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. There were no scars on his face. The only thing that was on his face was light. Warmth. His arms were to his face - he was shocked as well, attempting to understand what had happened.

Rey blinked. He had components of both Kylo and Ren - there was a balance - he was balanced. Both sides of him were finally reconnected.

"Rey it's me," he whispered softly with an eager smile.

"I'm aware," she said dryly, holding herself from jumping into his arms. "What do I call you now though?" she asked, suppressing a smirk.

"You can call me whatever you want. I'll respond to whichever," he grinned. He pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

She pushed him away and gave him a false glare. "You scared me to death! Ben I thought you were dead! What took you so long?" she exclaimed, unable to control her mixed emotions. She was happy and thankful but also mystified. If he had came earlier, she among the others wouldn't have been grieving.

He laughed. "I'm sorry - it just took a while for me to find my other self." Ben grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her deeply. "I missed you," he breathed into her skin. His eyes locked on to her. He was looking at her as if she was his whole world.

"I missed you too," she whispered back. She was in his arms - she didn't know how much she missed this. She quickly kissed him again. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I will go back to the Resistance. I will gather people in the manor that are willing to join me and fight for what's right with you by my side," he grinned, holding her tightly. "We will fight together and bring peace and end the madness - but first, I want to be with you for a few hours."

Rey smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
